The Shadow of Vale
by ArcofUA
Summary: Jaune was left on the streets, and Roman took in Jaune and teaches everything Jaune needs to know to become an assassin. Jaune then decides to become a huntsmen and retires from being an assassin, but after Ruby is beaten by another crime family, Jaune must go back to his old ways and take his revenge
1. chapter 1 "the story of Jaune Wick"

Jaune was a 7 year old boy who was sitting in a Alley way, he had no family, no last name, and no money. A kid that did whatever he need to do to survive. Jaune looked around and saw a man looking at him, the man had orange hair, a bowler hat, and cane, with a cigarette in his mouth, no one at the time knew who this man was, but this was Roman Torchwick, a rookie thief at the time but still very smart and cunning, he saw Jaune sitting there and looking like shit, Jaune was almost skin and bones, he had ragged blonde hair and covers in dirt. Jaune looked at the man and Roman and Roman pulled out a stick of Gum and handed it to the boy, "chew it kid" Roman said and Jaune took the Gum and put it in his mouth and found the flavor quite tasty, he had never had something so fruity in his life, "what's your name kid?" Roman asked Jaune "Jaune" he replied back to Roman "Jaune? What no past name?" Roman asled and Jaune shook his head, Roman looked at Jaune and saw himself in the boy, "come with me kid, we'll get you something to eat" Roman said holding out his hand and waiting for Jaune to take it, and Jaune did. From that point on Jaune would work with Roman and others, he trained to be an assassin and he was damn good at it to, Jaune was a man of Focus, Commitment, Sheer Will, something very few people had these days.

Jaune was now 15 and he look like he could take on the world, because he could, Jaune now Jaune Wick was the greatest assassin Remnant had ever seen, He was given the Nickname "Shadow" because he could infiltrate any place and kill anyone at anytime, and then begone like a shadow in the dark. Jaune was looking for a girl named Emerald Sustari, she had been one of the many girls recently kidnapped by a new gang that was trafficking women, but most of these women worked for other higher gangs and organization, which didn't sit well with the Mistral Mafia. So Jaune was hired by them to find the gang and return their girls back to them, and when Jaune is given a Job, he finishes it...

"Did you hear about Antonio and his group?" Asked a guard "no what happened?" Asked the other guard "apparently the Shadow got to him" "the Shadow!? He's here in Mistral!?" Cried then other guard "yeah, in had the same reaction as you" the guard then pulls out a cigarette and lights of, "do you think he's coming here?" Asked the guard "yeah...All because the boss has been taking girls from the other gangs, like the fucking idiot he is" said the guard, then he felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked to see a bullet hole "oh shit..." He said and fell the other guard quickly pulled out his gun but was shot in the head, Jaune walked out of the shadows and entered the building. As he did he noticed that this part of it was storage and not where they were holding the girls, but still guarded, so Jaune snuck around and found two of the guards guarding another door and one going down each aisle of the storage. Jaune waited down by one of the end of the shelf's with a knife in hand and waited till the guard approached, as the guard made it to Jaune, he quickly covers the mans mouth and stabbed him right in the Adams apple and teared through his throat, and dropped him slowly to the ground, Jaune now turned his attention to the two guards. He slowly walked to them and as they didn't notice him yet, so Jaune took put his pistol and shot at the two men killing them both with a headshot. Jaune picked up their rest of their ammunition and walked into the next room, inside he found the girls, all drugged up and in terrible conditions, but he looked around and found Emerald, she was laying down and all drugged up, he went up to her and woke her up "hey, hey wake up, wake up" Jaune said as he shook Emerald, her eyes slowly opened and saw Jaune, her instincts kicked in and she tried to punch him but he dodged and grabbed her fist, "its ok, its ok, I'm here to get you out, all of you" he said looking to the rest of the girls "look go out that way and take the rest of the girls with you, and drive to this address" he said handing her a slip of paper, "wait! That bastard that runs this gig has my guns, could you get them back! Please!" Emerald begged, Jaune looked at her and looked away "I'll she what I can do" he said walking back to the door, "where are you going?" She asked "I still have a job to finish" Jaune said and went to kill the boss of this gang.

"Sir! No ones answering our calls! Everyone is dying out there!" Cried a guard that was protecting their boss. Charles Green was the boss of these men and the man who orders the kidnappings, "who the fuck are these guys!?" Charles cried "boss, its not a group but one man" said another guard "Charles, it's him...The Shadow" said Charles's right hand man, Henry Fray, "my god..." Charles looked scared and then there was a knock at the door, "Sir! We have him! The intruder!" Said the voice on the other side of the door, "what, our men killed the shadow!?" Cried a guard "impossible! He's the best assassin out there!" Cried another, "open the door, let us see the Shadow" Charles said and as one of the men opened the door immediately a medium Red dust crystal flew in the door and everyone didn't even have time as it was landing to the ground a gunshot rang out and the room blew up, killing every single person in that room, Jaune watched as the whole thing happened. Jaune walked out of the building and got into his car, he watched as the building behind him became nothing in the distance...

Jaune had made it back and got his money. He got to his car and then saw Emerald waiting at the door of the complex that she dropped off the other girls, "you got my guns?" She asked with a bit of anger but Jaune went to his car and got into the driver seat and started his car, Emerald was about to cuss him off break his window but then he honked his horn and opens his trunk, Emerald walked to it and saw her guns laying in the back, she walked to the drivers window and leaned on it "thank you...What is your name?" Emerald asked and the window rolled down and she saw Jaune in all his handsomeness "they call me Shadow, but you can call me wick, Mr. Wick" Jaune said, "well would Mr. Wick like to give me a ride?" Emerald asked with a happy smile and Jaune smiled back "where does the lovely lady want to go?" Jaune asked "anywhere Mr. Wick wants to go" Emerald said and she got in the car with Jaune and they drove off into the night together...

"Jaune..." A Misty figure of Emerald said with a happy voice

"Jaune wake up" the misty Emerald came again but thus time with a certain red heads voice

"Jaune!" Yelled Pyrrha as that got Jaune to wake up, Jaune looked to see his partner Pyrrha Nikos, "hey Pyrrha..." Jaune replied "Jaune are you ok?" "I'm fine Pyrrha, just...Thinking about stuff" Jaune told his partner, Jaune Wick, was now the leader of team JNPR of beacon academy. Jaune got out of bed and went to have breakfast with his team and Team RWBY, his sister team. Everything was ok for Jaune, not great, but ok. The only time he was truly happy was when he was with her, with Emerald...


	2. chapter 2 Shadow Vs CRDN

As Jaune was getting dressed, he put on his Emerald Ring and Necklace, a gift from Emerald. He put the ring on his ring finger and got dressed. He got done and was waiting for Nora to be done, he decide to see what team RWBY was up to, he knocked on their door and Weiss answered it, "hello Wick" she said with a sneer "hello Schnee" Jaune replied back "what do you want?" "I was wondering what the rest of my friends were doing?" But before she could answer Yang pushed her out of the way "well hello lover boy! Your looking fancy as always" Yang told Jaune but he just rolled his eyes "hey Yang, how are you?" He asked "oh you know, I'm always waking up with a yang!" She said and Jaune was gonna laugh at the pun but knew that she would never stop. After almost a month, you think she would stop, "well I'm waiting for Nora to change and as well as you guys" Jaune said "well tell the others that they can go on we'll meet you there" but before he could leave Yang stopped him "hey, You need to talk to me like that if I want to learn how to respond and talk it" she said and Jaune sighed "bonjour Yang, j'espère que tu as bien dormi, je te vois au petit déjeuner, ma charmante madame" he said and Yang began to try and speak, she thought about how to say the words "bonjour Jaune, j'espère que tu as bien dormi" and Jaune nodded telling her she said it right and she was happy. Ever since Jaune had talked a bit of an old language of Remnants, Both Yang and Nora wanted to learn how to speak of, so Jaune was going to teach them.

The two teams were eating peacefully until they heard a yelp from behind them, They looked to see school bully Cardin Winchester pulling the ears of Velvet Scarlatina, "assholes" Jaune said getting up from his seat and heading to the table of team CRDN. Cardin was pulling on Velvets ears harder but a familiar voice stopped him "let her go Cardin" said Jaune, Cardin looked to the boy "oh yeah and why should I?" Cardin sneered but then Jaune grabbed his head and slammed it to the table and held his arm, ready to break it "there are 206 bones in the body Cardin, and 79 Organs and Five of them are fatal, now if you don't want me to break you arm or cripple you for the rest of your life, then I suggest you stop" Jaune threatened, Cardin nodded and Jaune let him go "we'll see who's the better fighter in class Wick!" Cardin cried and Jaune escorted Velvet to his table "are you ok?" Jaune asked the rabbit faunas, "y-yes thank you" she said "why don't you sit with us, please" Jaune asked and Velvet nodded. Combat class was beginning and Jaune was suiting up, Jaune wore a black Suit with a green Tie.

He also grabbed his weapons, Two Golden Desert Eagle's and In his jacket was a Atlas cold black steel military Knife.

Jaune walked out of the locker room and waited for the matches to begin. Jaune was sitting down while Goodwitch was taken attendance, when that was over she picked the team that was going to fight first "alright Mr. Winchester, you may choose a whole team or one opponent" Goodwitch told him and Cardin already knew what he was going to do "if that's the case then I pick Jaune Wick to fight all of my team and me!" Cardin chuckles and Jaune's friends looked a bit worried, Jaune was good at single combat but neither of them had ever seen him fight a whole team "very well, Mr. Wick do you agree?" Goodwitch asked and Jaune nodded "alright then get down here" She told the boy and he walked down. Jaune was faced with four men and all wanting to beat his ass for disrespecting their leader "what now Jauney boy?" Cardin asked "now you see my shadow" and then black smoked filled the arena and no one could see nothing, not even the crowd. "Can you guys see him!?" Cardin yelled "Fuck no!" Cried Dove, with out warning however Jaune attacked Dove and knocked him out, Jaune then moved his way down to the other two teammates because he was saving Cardin for last, Jaune grabbed their arms and tripped both then while they were down Jaune elbowed them in the face jumped up onto his feet and kicked the two in the face Knocking them out and most likely breaking their noses, Cardin had been hearing everything and was now scared shirtless, Jaune was walking around him, like a shark would in a movie, Cardin had his Mace up and Ready to swing but then two shots rang out and one shot Cardin's mace out of his hand and another grazing Cardin's knee, Cardin fell and Jaune walked up to him "for Velvet" Jaune said and He knocked Cardin out and let the Black Fog disappear, as it did and everyone saw that Jaune had beaten the four teens at such a fast pace and they felt like they were robbed of a good fight, Nora was glade that Jaune beat Cardin, Yang was telling Jaune that next class they would spar and Jaune agreed, "hey! Let's celebrate for Jaune taking on Cardin and beating him!" Nora cried "yeah!" Yang agreed while ruby fist pumped the air, Jaune smiled a little, "ok, where to?" "How about we go to a bar!?" Yang cried with excitment "sure sounds good" Blake agreed, Ren agreed only to babysit Nora and as did everyone else agree, so they were all going out tonight and they all hoped to relax...If only they knew the events to take place tonight


	3. chapter 3 the rose is beaten

Jaune was getting ready to go out, he wore a Grey shirt and black khaki pants with yellow socks and white shoes, he still wore the ring and Necklace, Yang wore a white skirt dress, Ruby wore her regular outfit minus the bullets and the cape, Weiss wore a white with a bit of baby blue on it and it covered her knees, Blake wore a black dress the exposed her stomach, Pyrrha wore a red dress that went down to her feet, Ren wore a pink shirt with a green vest unbottoned and Nora wore her usual outfit as well, "is everyone ready to go?" Yang asked and everyone nodded "ok so the Bar is two miles away from the Bullheads soooo does anyone have a car?" Yang asked and everyone turned to Weiss "what!? I don't own one, I just get drives in a limo!" Weiss cried, then Jaune just sighed he was the only one who had a car, "guys, give me a sec, I'll ask a favor from a friend" Jaune told them and he moved away a bit from them and then pulled out his scroll, "hey Aurelio, yeah it's me...Look can you drop off my car at the bullhead docks? Yeah you'll be paid, thank you and have a good night Aurelio" Jaune said and ended the call, and Jaune turned back to the group, "alright well we got us a ride, but please, keep it clean" Jaune said and the others were confused but boarded the bullhead and they were off to Vale. When they landed and got off, an beat up blue looking car pulled up, "that's your car Jaune?" Nora asked "no" and the blue car drove away and a black car with its tire rims green pulled looking sparkling and clean

Everyone of them was blown away! Jaune had a car that was nice! "So three will sit in the back three will sit on their laps and Yang and me will be in front" Jaune told them "hey! Why does Yang get the front seat!?" Cried ruby and Weiss, then Jaune pointed to his car and everyone saw that yang was already in the passenger seat "hurry Slowpoke's! This car better on the inside!" She cried and everyone piled in the back, Jaune got to the driver side and started the car and they drove off.

They had finally arrived at the bar, Jaune didn't know that they were going to Juniors club but this would make it easy for them, "shit, there's a line!" Yang cried "yang don't worry, guys just follow me" he said and they all got out of the car and Jaune walked to the front of the line, the Guard was about to stop him but then he saw that it was Jaune. Jaune approached the guard and looked at him, "Mr. Wick" the Guard said "Reggie" Jaune said with a smile "you working? Or is this just a night out with friends?" Reggie asked Jaune "its ok Reggie, just a night out with friends" Jaune told him and Reggie smiled "then go ahead right in" Reggie said and opened the door for the group, Yang and Weiss were amazed that Jaune knew the guy and the place, "Jaune, how do you know him and what was that?" Yang asked "oh I'm old friends with the man who runs the place and I'm well respected here for...reasons" jaune said and but everyone just shrugged it off and began to party. Yang, Jaune, Blake and Ren sat at a booth and watched as the others dance, which they were surprised to see Weiss actually enjoy herself as well as Pyrrha. A waiter came to the booth and asked what they wanted to drink "what would you like for tonight?" The waiter asked "I like two strawberry sunrise" Yang said and the waiter looked to Jaune and smiled at him "hello again Mr. Wick, will you have the usual?" They asked "yes that be great, thank you Freya" Jaune said and the waiter known as Freya looked to Blake and Ren "I'll have Menagerie berry" Blake said "I'll have a whisky and coke" Ren said and Freya nodded and left the table, "so Jaune, how do you know the waiter as well?" Ren asked "me and Freya grew up on the streets together, and we've spent some time together. In her room. Alone." Jaune said with a wink at them and the three almost choked on their drinks "and she is also a partner at a point in time" Jaune said, as they continued to watch the others dance, then finally the drinks came "here you are" Freya said and Jaune pulled out a gold coin "tell Junior that this should pay for the drinks all night" Jaune said and giving it to Freya "of course Jaune" she said and taking the coin and giving him a kiss and walking away, "well let's drink up!" Yang said, and Yang gulped down her first strawberry sunrise, Jaune drank his drink which was a cup of absinthe, and Blake and Ren followed them. Then the others sat and joins the others in drinking, "alright! How about we take this up a notch" Yang said "what do you suggest Yang?" Pyrrha asked "shots!" Yang said and the others agreed and orders the shots and began to drink.

Everyone was leaving the bar, Weiss, and Pyrrha were blacked out, while most everyone was tipsy, Ruby was lagging behind, way behind, Yang noticed but it felt like if she went back she would pass out, "Jaune could you go get ruby for me please, and gives us your keys we'll walk on ahead" Yang said and Jaune handed his keys to Yang and walked back to get ruby. Ruby was stumbling on the walls and almost falling, Jaune was walking when he saw a Huge SUV pull up to ruby, the man inside the car looked at ruby with wrong intentions in his eyes, "hey you need a ride?" He asked "no...My friend is coming for me now, but thank you anyway" ruby said and he looked to see Jaune walking to her "I wasn't asking" he said and he got put of the car along with some men in in suits with orange ties, when Jaune saw this he knew ruby was in trouble, so he began to run, the man grabbed Ruby's arm but the pulled it away, he grabbed it again and ruby tried to break free but it was no use, Jaune ran to her "let her go!" He yelled and one of the guys turned around and swung and Jaune but he dodged it and punched the man, ruby took this opportunity and kicked the man in the nuts, he screamed and he turned to his men, "you fucking bitch! Show this whore some manners!" He said and the men grabbed Ruby and snakes her around before punching her, Jaune was going to charge at the group but then he was hit from behind, "have a nice night asshole" the man laughed and Jaune blacked out...


	4. chapter 4 Revenge

Jaune woke up with a shock and looked around, the nurse nearby saw this and went to him, "Mr. Wick, it's ok you just have a small wound on the back of your head, you were knocked out" she told him "where's Ruby!? Where is she!? Is she ok!?" Jaune asked her with worry, "the girl your with you right?" The nurse asked and Jaune nodded for confirmation, the nurse then looked down in shame, "get your clothes Mr. Wick, and come with me, the others were worried about you as well" the nurse said and Jaune changed into his clothes and followed the nurse. As soon as he left the room, he saw team (R)WBY and his team, Weiss ran to him and slapped him "you asshole!! You let this happen!" She said and tried to hit him again but Yang pushed her away, "its not his fault Weiss!" Yang cried "he's the reason the way Ruby is now!" Weiss yelled again, "how bad?" Jaune asked Yang with sorrow in his face yang looked to him, "how bad yang..." Jaune asked with concern "she's in critical condition, and is in a comatose state, they don't know when she'll wake up" Yang said with tears rolling down his eyes, Jaune looked at them and down to the ground, "I'm gonna head off. I have something I need to do" Jaune said coldly and walked to the doors "Jaune? Jaune what are you doing?" Yang asked with concern "I'm gonna go spill some blood" he said and walked off. He found his car and HotWired it because Yang still had the keys, and he drove back to Junior's. Junior was waiting behind the bar for Jaune, he knew what was going down, everyone did, because that bastard had been bragging like a kid getting a new bike. Jaune entered the bar, his hair a mess and his eyes a little red from crying, "Junior" Jaune said "Jaune" Junior replied back, "look I know why your here, and yeah I'll give ya the info you need" Junior told Jaune, "who was it?" Jaune asked and Junior sighed "it's Gabriel Lazano" "Ruben's son..." Jaune said and got up to leave "Jaune what are you planning on doing?" Junior asked "simple, I'm going to get Italian" Jaune said and left the bar.

Meanwhile, in Vales Orange district, Ruben Lazano was sitting drinking as much of his Alcohol as he could, his son had arrived at the house and walked to his father "Ciao Father" Gabriel said but Ruben walked to his son "you look good Gabriel" Ruben said and then punched his son in the stomach and Gabriel fell trying to catch his breath "are the things I'm hearing true!?" Ruben yelled "what the fuck are you talking about!?" Gabriel yelled "about what you did last night! In the green district!" Ruben yelled "yeah! So I beat up a girl and knocked out her boyfriend so what!?" Gabriel cried getting up "you fucking imbecile! I could care less of what you did if it was a a nobody but its who you did it to!" "Who that fucking whore?" "No dumbass the man she was with!" "The blonde guy? Why that fucking nobody!?" Gabriel cried and Ruben just sat down and poured himself a glass of vodka, "that fucking nobody is Jaune Wick" Ruben said taking a sip of his vodka while Gabriel was still looking at him "he once was an associate of ours, we call him...l'ombra" "the shadow?" "Well you see...Jaune wasn't just some assassin who earned his name...Jaune was and is a fucking shadow!" Rube said "oh...Oh shit" Gabriel said with new horror masking his face "I once saw him kill ten men in a restroom...With a Pen" and now you could almost smell Gabriel shifting himself "with a fucking pen! Who the fuck can do that!?" Rube cried "but then he decided to leave, it was over a woman of course, her name was Emerald Sustari" he said getting up and grabbing another bottle "so we gave him an impossible task that could only be done by the Monty himself...But he did it, he did it" Ruben said and drank the bottle "the bodies he buried that day, would fill every inch of Beacon academy" Ruben said "now go... I need you some place where Jaune won't look" Ruben told his son and Gabriel left, Rube then picked up his scroll and called his second in command "get some men and go to Jaune Wicks house and kill him" and Ruben hung up the phone.

Jaune grabbed his Suit from his teams room and he grabbed his guns and knife as well, he then went to the the docks and left beacon, he heads for his residents that he had bought in case he needed a place to stay. Inside he looked around and saw that his house was clean as ever. He went to his room, and to his dresser and opened the first drawer, inside was a key, he grabbed it and shut the drawer he then looked to the picture of Emerald sitting on the dresser. He looked at it and sat on the bed, he pulled out his scroll and played of video of him and Emerald watching the sun set, Emerald turned to the scroll "I love you" she said and Jaune told her the same, a single tear fell from his eye, "forgive me Emerald, not for what I have done...But for what I am about to do..." He said and then there was a knock on his front door, he grabbed one of his guns and looked to see who it is, "who is it?" He asked and then their was silence, Jaune was about to shoot through the door but then stopped "Jaune...Its me Yang... Can I come in?" And Jaune went to open the door, there standing was Yang. "Yang what the hell are you doing here!?" Jaune cried "I followed you Jaune I was afraid that you do something you'd regret!" Yang said Jaune was gonna reply but then he saw two black and orange vans driving to to them "yang get inside. NOW!" He said pulling her in, "Jaune what's going on!?" Yang asked "long story but I'll explain when were done killing the guys" "what guys?" Yang asked bit then bullets flew threw the air and into the house, Jaune tackled yang to the ground, "those guys" Jaune said, pulling out his gun and cocking it.


	5. Chapter 5 the dragon and L'ombra

"Jaune! What the hell is going on!?!?" Yang yelled at Jaune "long story! Look let's just finish these guys off before proceeding to what I need to tell you!" Jaune yelled, Jaune grabbed his two guns and began to shoot out of the window, and the men returned the fire, "Yang listen to me, these people will not hesitate to kill you, so we need to do the same!" "Jaune are you crazy!? Ive never killed someone!" "ok then just beat the shit out of them!" Jaune yelled and then he tolf yang to follow him to the back of his house, at the same time the men were trying to break inside his house. Jaune grabbed everythimg that he needed and looked back at Yang, "when this is over I'll tell you everything, Promise" he said and cocked his guns, then the men burst inside and moved cautiously to Jaunes position, Jaune waited and was ready to shoot, the first guy approched and Jaune leaped out of his room and shot the first man he then hit the second guy in the stomach and then pulled him over him and broke his arm then turned back to a third guy and shot him twice in the head and then turned back to the second man and shot him in the head, two more men appeared and Jaune was about to shot them until he heard a shotgun blast and the two men were sent flying into another room, Yang was there with her guntlets out, "i didn't kill them" she said and Jaune nodded. The two were about to leave the house when a cop car pulled outside, "Jaune we need to go!" Yang yelled "wait!" he said and he slowly approched the door and he heard a knock, Jaune opened the door, ourside was a man in a cops uniform and a jacket, "hey Jaune" said the cop "hey Jimmy" Jaune said and the cop looked in the house to see the bodies and Yang standing next to Jaune "noise compliant?" Jaune asked "noise compliant" Jimmy nodded "whos she?" Jimmy asked "oh this is Yang, Yang this is Jimmy a friend to the organization" Jaune told Yang "hello Ma'am" Jimmy said "um...hi" Yang said back Jimmy then looked back to the bodies that layed around the house "You working again?" Jimmy asked "no, Just sorting somethings out" Jaune told him "ok...well I'll be on my way and it was nice meeting you to Ma'am" Jimmy said and left.

Jaune got rid of the bodies and called a cleanup crew to dispose of them. While they were coming Jaune and Yang sat down, "you better tell me whats going on Jaune" Yang said "I know...I was left on the streets as a kid, I grew up in vale and learned how to steal and pickpocket. Eventually Roman Torchwick found me, raised me, taught me how to kill. By the age of ten, the undergrounds own hitman organization took me in and trained me to be the best killer. I was popular every mob, Gang and even the White Fang Fear me...but after I found my Fiance I decided to retire and become a huntsman, Emerald, my Fiance, had died in the hospital after being poisened by someone with a grudge, I killed them and after thats I swore on Emeralds Grave that I wouldn't get back into the hitman business" Jaune told Yang "but why now? Why go back?" Yang asked "Becasue someone has to pay for what they did to Ruby, and thanks to Junior...I know who" Jaune said "what are planning to do?" she asked "im gonna kill them" Jaune said, Yang looked to Jaune, she always knew him as a kind and loving person, but now she knew he he use to be. "Jaune let me help...please" She asked "Yang...I'm going to kill people, not Grimm" "I know and I don't Care. If these guys won't think twice about killing me then nor should we" Yang said "fine...but you do as i say" he told her and she nodded "good get ready were going nack to Beacon" "what? Why?" yang asked "guns" Jaune said and they left his house...


	6. Chapter 6 Jaune's contract

Jaune and Yang made it back to Beacon, but as soon as he was making his way to the front doors, he noticed some people were staring at him, a Window cleaner, A gardener, two students and some other people in a suit he wasn't familiar with

"Jaune are you ok?" Yang asked

"yeah fine... I just feel something is off..." he told her and they made their way to JNPR's dorm.

As they entered the room, Jaune went for his bed and lifted up the mattress. Underneath were guns, one Atlas Military sniper, two sub-machineguns with scopes, and a Shotgun, along with three throwing knives.

"How did you hide all this from your team?" Yang asked

"Well... Ozpin owed me a favor" Jaune chuckled

Yang wasn't going to ask... yet. However without warning a text bussed on Yang's scroll. She took it out and saw it was a text from Blake.

{Yang! Is Jaune with you!? If so you better leave! The Headmaster had just asked for all 2nd and 3rd-year students to bring in Jaune!} the text told her

Yang went white and she quickly shook Jaune

"what is it?" Jaune asked her

But before she could reply, the door was knocked on. They both stopped in there tracks.

"hey? is anyone in here?" Came a voice. It was Cocos.

Yang showed Jaune the text that Blake had sent her, Jaune looked to her and nodded, He motioned for her not to unleash her gauntlets, So he took out his two gold pistols. and aimed it at the door.

"Hey, Coco" Jaune replied, "what's up?"

"Jaune is that you?" Coco asked

"yeah it's me. what do you want?" Jaune asked

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Coco replied

Jaune looked to yang, they both knew this had to be a trap. Jaune However quickly did what he does best. He opened the door as fast as he could and hit Coco in the face with it, before dragging her in and throwing her to the ground with his pistols aimed at her.

"AH! Fuck dude! that hurt!" Coco cried with her nose bleeding

"Is this about the headmaster bringing me in?" Jaune asked, "why does he want me?" Jaune asked once more

"Fuck if I know asshole!" Coco cried "I just came here to warn you about it!" Coco told him

Yang and Jaune looked dumbfounded

"huh?" they both said

"I came to tell you because I heard what you did for Bun-Bun, so I decided to lend you a hand and Velv, want me to as well!" Coco said

Jaune now felt bad about it, he also noticed that she didn't have her handbag/minigun with her, so she was telling the truth. Maybe.

S-Sorry Coco" Jaune told her as he helped her off the ground

"we got a text from Blake about it as well and that was right when you showed up, and since you are a second-year..." Jaune began

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it!" Coco told him "you owe me for my clothes and my nose asshole," Coco said

"Coco I swear that when this is all over, I will buy you the newest clothes that come out and I will let you kick my ass, but right now I and Yang have to find a certain dead man," Jaune told her.

Coco nodded, "deal," she told him, "and don't worry about the other 2nd and 3rd-year teams that are coming for you. We are taking care of them"

"We?" Yang asked

outside and down the hallway of JNPR's dorm.

(C)FVY, (R)WB(Y), and (J)NPR were fighting off all the students that were after Jaune.

"Just leave for the docks now and we'll hold them off as best as we can," Coco said

Jaune and Yang nodded. They packed their guns and headed for another exit.

* * *

in Vales Orange district, Ruben Lozano was sitting and having a drink as the sun began to set, His second in command, Pip, walked up to him

"Ruben, The men we sent to kill L'ombra are dead, and the assassins we sent to beacon have been arrested" Said Pip

Ruben sighed, "Get me my Scroll," Ruben told Pip.

Across Remnant, many people's scrolls were sent a text.

A silver-haired boy looked to see it.

Two twin sisters.

All the headmasters of the academies.

A Red-haired Bull Faunas.

An Ice-cream themed Psychopath.

A white-haired Military specialist.

Finally, a Green Haired woman who looked saddened by the text.

"Jaune... No..."


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Allies

Jaune and Yang ran through Vale looking for the only safe place in all of Vale, unfortunately, that was a harder task then you would think. Suddenly as they walked on to a train station that seemed empty so they could catch a breath, they got into a car and then sat down. They took a deep breath and looked around to make sure that they weren't followed, Jaune looked to the door that connected to another car and Yang did the same when they did they saw that three men in black suits wearing Orange ties.

_'at least Juniors men aren't stupid to come after me. Ruben, your gonna pay for this'_ Jaune thought

"how many are on your side?" Yang asked,

"three, you?" Jaune asked

"same" Yang replied

The two got up as soon as each group of the three men entered their car. Yang grabbed a hair tie she always kept in her pocket in case she needed one and she definitely did, and she put her hair in a ponytail. She activated Ember Celicia and Jaune knew he didn't have time to get the guns out so he stood up and put on his brown fingerless gloves. The Blondes were back to back, both stared down the men in front of them, each of the men had brass knuckles. They then charged at the two blondes.

Jaune dodged a right hook from the first guy and punched him in the side and then slammed his head into the pole, Jaune then dodged a kick from the second guy but he was kicked from the left and he slammed into the wall, the second man went for a punch but Jaune ducked and the man punched the wall, Jaune kneed the man in the stomach and then kneed him in the balls and shoved him back into a seat, the third guy swung rapidly at Jaune managed to hit jaune in the arm and his right side, Jaune moved back and the man threw a left hook but Jaune grabbed his arm and hit it from underneath breaking the arm with the bone being exposed, the first guy got back up and Jaune rushed at him and kicked him in the face, but the second guy grabbed Jaune from behind and held him as the first guy got back up, Jaune head butted the second guy and then kicked him into the glass door that they came through, the first man charged yet again but Jaune uppercutted him and then smaked the sides of his head and then grabbed it and ran backward, Jaune jumped while still holding the mans head as Jaune fell to the ground in the second car while the first guy's head was stapped by the shards of glass still at the bottom of the door, killing the man, Jaune got up and looked to see the second guy slowly getting back up. Jaune walked to him and put his arms around the man's neck and then he snapped it.

Yang punched the first guy sending him straight into the car doors on the side, and then she punched the second guy in the stomach before uppercutting him and then she slammed her head into his, making him fall right into the third guy who caught him, and when he did then Yang punched him in the face and he fell to the ground, the first guy got back up and tried to tackle Yang, but she turned around and then sent a dust round into his gut, causing him to fly into the roof of the car and then falling on some seats and then the ground. the third guy got up and tried to kick her, but she grabbed it and broke it, she then grabbed him by the coller and she turned and slammed him into the wall before slamming his head into it three times, knocking him out. the second got up but Yang kicked him in the face before picking him up and throwing him into the car he came through.

the two sat back in their seat, finally able to rest.

"fuck" Yang breathed out

"yeah..." Jaune said as he took a deep breath

"is there any place safe? one where they can't kill us?" Yang asked

Jaune looked to her and smiled, "your a genius" he told her "I forgot about the hotel"

Yang looked at him, "what hotel?" Yang asked

* * *

Jaune wasn't lying when he told her about the hotel within Vale. When they arrived it was a building in the Red district, which held most of Vales hotels as well as the malls and shops for tourest. The Hotel was a tal and wide building, when they walked inside Jaune saw many old friends, he walked to the front desk with Yang and when he got there the man at the front seemed almost shocked to see Jaune.

"Mr. Wick" said the man "It's good to see you"

Jaune smiled, "Julian, it's good to see you"

Yang looked at the two confused, Jaune noticed this

"Julian this is Yang Xioa-Long, a friend of mine" Jaune replied

Julian moved his hand for Yang to shake it and Yang shook his hand

"Julian Chase, it's nice to meet you" Julian said

"Same here" Yang replied

Julian then looked to Jaune, "I'm guessing you're looking for someplace safe?" Julian asked

"yeah" Jaune replied

Julian sighed, "Well I'm sure _she_ will want to see you," Julian told him

Jaune sighed as he knew what was coming, "fine" He replied

Jaune then lied one gold coin on the counter and Julian took it he let the butlers take their bags to their room.

* * *

Jaune went to the bar with Yang and saw many people there, some looked well dressed for a hotel of assassins and some just looked like people you find at bars. Jaune made his way to a table that only had one person sitting in it. She was a woman who looked to be around her early 40's, she had blonde hair and wore a white business suit and a bust that almost seemed to rival Yang's and next to her were a score sheet and a black box that held many keys.

"Jaune," she said while not taking her eyes off the score sheet "Welcome back"

Jaune sighed, "hey Irina"

Irian Jelavić was a former assassin but was given the position of Manager of the Hotel. She had many assassinations and was well respected in her career. She had even taught a class of Mistral students in a small village to kill their teacher, who was apparently an alien or something? Jaune didn't believe that story ever, even when he was a kid.

"I wasn't expecting you back in this world at all... not since your fiance died," Irina said

Jaune looked down in sadness, "well, not my fault that Ruben Lazano has put a hit out on me" Jaune told her

This made her look at Jaune, "he put a hit out on you?"

Jaune nodded his head and Irine looked down and smiled, "so this is really why you came here?" she replied

Jaune nodded but Yang looked at them with confusion. Irina pulled out her scroll and put in a number.

"I want to thank you for telling me this" Irina replied

Jaune nodded, and lead Yang to their room.

.

.

.

Yang decided to ask Jaune what that was all about.

"Jaune, mind tell me what she was smiling about?"

Jaune turned to her, "well there are rules that the Assassin society follows" Jaune told her, "1. No Killing on neutral ground, 2. No killing employers and those that hired you, 3. No killing the innocent, 4. You can't kill retired assassins" Jaune replied

"So this Ruben broke Rule 4 right? You have retired after all" Yang said, "so what happens now?"

Jaune smiled, "that's up to us," Jaune told her

Yang looked more confused, "what do you mean?"

"well you see, each rule has an individual consequence" Jaune began, "breaking Rule 1 will make you excommunicated, which means you can be hunted anywhere and by anyone which also means services are unavailable to you as well. breaking rule 2 will result in you being captured and branded on your back with your Kingdomes symbol. breaking rule 3 will result in you being captured by the High-Table and then given to the Authorities" Jaune told her

"and Rule 4?" Yang asked

Jaune smiled, "the retired assassin can hire others to kill said rule breaker or decided to kill the target himself" Jaune replied "and I've got business with Ruben and Gabrial" Jaune sneered

Yang nodded and agreed with him. They entered their room to only find one bed.

_'JULIAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!' _Jaune thought

* * *

**A/N: Julian Chase from Gen:Lock and Irine Jelavić from assassination classroom was featured in today's chapter, more assassins and RT characters from other shows/movies will appear.**


End file.
